big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sport Club Internacional
Sport Club Internacional ( ) is a Brazilian football team and multi-sport club from Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, founded on April 4, 1909. They play in red shirts, white shorts and socks, the first of which gives the team its nickname of Colorado (The Red). They enjoy a traditional rivalry with the city's other big club, Grêmio - with derbies known as a "Gre-Nal". The team's home stadium is known as the "Giant of Riverside", or Beira-Rio, on the Giant of the Guaíba River, and it holds 60,000. The club is one of only three teams that competed in all Brazilian National League's first division championships since its inception in 1971. Internacional is ranked first in Americas and sixth in the World in number of paying members, with more than 104,000 members. Internacional were South American champions in 2010, having won their second Copa Libertadores title. 2006 was the most successful year in Inter's history as they won the Copa Libertadores and the FIFA Club World Cup, defeating European champions FC Barcelona in the latter and South American reigning champions São Paulo FC in the former. Other international titles include the 2007 Recopa Sudamericana, the 2008 Copa Sudamericana and the 2011 Recopa Sudamericana. Internacional is also one of only eight teams to have won CONMEBOL's treble (the others being Olimpia, São Paulo, Independiente, Vélez Sársfield, Cruzeiro, Boca Juniors and LDU Quito). History The foundation Brothers Henrique, José and Luis Poppe were responsible for founding Sport Club Internacional. The greatest difficulty encountered by the Poppes, when they moved from São Paulo to Porto Alegre in 1901, was finding a club that allowed them to play football. At the time there were only two clubs in the city (Fussball and Grêmio Porto Alegrense), and both were private clubs for those of German ancestry. In 1909 the Poppes convened a group of students and others from Porto Alegre to a meeting on April 4, 1909, at 141 Redenção Avenue (now 1025 Avenue João Pessoa) with the objective of founding a new football club. Thus began the history of Sport Club Internacional. More than 40 people voted on the name of the club, which was chosen in honor of Sport Club Internacional (from São Paulo). Since in those formative years of Brazilian football clubs were usually identified with colonies of immigrants from certain ethnic groups or nationalities (like São Paulo Palestra Italia, for Italians, or Vasco da Gama for Portuguese immigrants etc.), the name "Internacional" was chosen to identify a club where "all" could play, regardless of origin, race or social status. From this beginning Internacional emerged as a genuinely democratic non-discriminatory club. The emblem The first emblem of Sport Club Internacional was designed with the initials SCI in red over a white background, without the red contour that appeared shortly afterwards. In the Fifties, the colors were inverted, as the initials were written in white over a red background. After winning the Copa Libertadores, the emblem won another star which is 50% bigger and is placed above the other four, which represent the three Brazilian championships (1975, 1976 and 1979) and the Brazilian Cup title (1992). However, Inter won the FIFA Club World Cup that same year, and the star symbolizing the Copa Libertadores title was moved down between the four stars representing the club's national honors, and a new diamond star was placed above it to commemorate the world crown. After winning the Libertadores again in 2010, yet another star was added. "Rolo Compressor": The Steamroller The Forties were remarkable for the Colorados. One of the greatest squads in the club's history was formed in that decade, which earned the nickname Rolo Compressor, Portuguese for "Steamroller". They were an extremely offensive team that played from 1939 to 1948 and won eight Rio Grande do Sul championships. The reason for such superiority dated back to 1926, the year Inter started accepting black players in their squad – something that was not allowed by rivals Grêmio until 1952. That decision ended up strengthening the team, which placed no restrictions and always had the best players, and also gave birth to the affectionate nickname of "The People's Club." That team included some of the greatest football players in the club's history. Alfeu, Tesourinha, Abigail, Carlitos, Adãozinho, among others. The term "Rolo Compressor" was coined to represent Inter's power of "crushing the opposition" in their quest for victories. It showed the superiority of the team at that time. The club's growth The end of the Forties marked the beginning of an era of growth for Internacional. The club restored the Eucaliptos, their old stadium, to host two matches of the FIFA World Cup in 1950 – Mexico vs Yugoslavia and Mexico vs Switzerland. On the pitch, Inter kept developing great players and provided most of the squad for the national team that won the 1956 Pan-American Games in Mexico. The Brazilian Pan-American games squad played their first match on March 1, 1956, when they beat Chile 2-1. In the game against Costa Rica, up to then the greatest surprise of the competition, Brazil demolished the opposition by 7-1, with goals scored by Larry (3), Chinesinho (3) and Bodinho. The final was played against Argentina. A 2-2 draw meant the title of the Pan-American Games Mexico 1956 for Teté's men on an unbeaten run. Back in Brazil, the players were visited in Rio de Janeiro by the Vice President of the Republic, João Goulart (a former juvenile player for the team), and went to the Catete Palace to receive the trophy from the hands of the President of the Republic, Juscelino Kubitschek. In the Sixties, the Eucaliptos was becoming small for the large fan base. It was necessary to build a new stadium. Supporters mobilised and helped build Beira-Rio by donating bricks, iron bars, and cement. Ten years of work elapsed until the new Colorado home was inaugurated on April 6, 1969. The ground's magnitude was reflected in its name: Gigante da Beira-Rio (literally the "Giant on the River Banks" in Portuguese). An era of titles Perhaps no other time is remembered with more affection and longing by the Internacional supporters than the victorious Seventies. In that decade, Inter became the most successful club in Rio Grande do Sul and in Brazil. The new Beira-Rio stadium met the expectations of the fanatic crowd, and was the stage for some of the best years in Internacional's history. In 1975, after a thrilling victory against Cruzeiro at Beira-Rio, the Colorados secured the Brazilian championship title. The only goal of the match was scored by Chilean star defender Elías Figueroa. The first golden star was now on the chest of every Colorado. In 1976, Internacional kept the victorious squad from the previous year and arrived at the top of Brazil's football for the second time. They won the title over Corinthians by winning the final match 2-0. Valdomiro was the man of the match and scored the decisive goal. The campaign in 1976 was remarkable: in 23 matches for the Brazilian Championship, Rubens Minelli's men won 19, drew one and lost just three. The end of the decade was crowned with yet another great victory. Inter won their third Brazilian title in 1979 after beating Vasco da Gama 2-1. With 16 wins, the team did not suffer a single defeat during the championship, a deed yet unmatched by any other club in Brazil. With this victory a third star was added over the club's emblem. The world meets Inter In the 1980s Internacional enhanced its international stature. Led by legends such as Falcão, Edevaldo and Batista, Internacional reached the final of the Copa Libertadores in 1980 where they were grouped in Group 3 alongside compatriots Vasco da Gama and Venezuelan sides Deportivo Galicia and Deportivo Táchira. Internacional finished first in their group with four wins, one tie and one loss (although the defeat surprisingly came from Deportivo Galicia). In the semifinals stage, the Colorados were grouped with Argentine side Vélez Sarsfield and Colombian powerhouse América de Cali; once again, Inter managed to top the group with two victories over Velez and two draws against America (which was enough to see them reach the final). In the finals, Internacional faced off against Nacional, who had already won the Copa Libertadores once in 1971. The Colorado couldn't break the Uruguayan backline and the first leg, played at the Beira-Rio, finished 0-0. At the Estadio Centenario in Montevideo, Inter were defeated 1-0. Despite losing Internacional's most important match ever, it set a precedent of great moments to come in this decade, as the team went on to win the Campeonato Gaúcho four years in a row starting in 1981. Internacional found itself as the base for the national team again, in 1984. The last time this has happened was in 1956, when eight footballers out of the 22-player squad called up for the national team played for Internacional. To represent Brazil in 1984 in Los Angeles, Internacional had their whole squad called up. The eleven players, from the goalkeeper to the number 11, won the silver medal. The team became known as "Sele/Inter". After beating Italy and Germany, Brazil won the football silver medal, a deed repeated in 1988, when Inter players such as goalkeeper Taffarel, full-back Luis Carlos Wink and center-back Aloisio defended the Brazilian colors. That same group would help Internacional become runner-ups in 1987 and 1988 in the Brazilian championship. In 1987, Inter started off well after finishing the first phase in first place of their group with four wins, two ties and two defeats. In the semifinals the squad overcame Cruzeiro after a 0-1 victory at the Mineirão. However, in the finals Inter lost the chance at a fourth title after being defeated by Flamengo, containing famous players as Zico, Bebeto, Jorginho, Leandro, Edinho, Leonardo, Andrade, Zinho and Renato Gaúcho (who was elected the best player in the tournament). Once again in 1988, Inter found itself in the semifinals, this time after finishing second in their group in the first phase. Inter faced a real battle against arch-rivals Grêmio. The semi-final of the Brazilian Championship meant not only a bye to the final match, but also a place in the Copa Libertadores. The encounter became known as the "Gre-Nal of the Century." With just ten players on the pitch, Inter ended the first half down 1-0. In the second half, pushed by a large crowd at Beira-Rio, the Colorados came from behind to defeat Grêmio with two goals scored by striker Nilson. In the final Inter fell to Esporte Clube Bahia after losing 2-1 away on the first leg and failing to capitalize at home with a 0-0 tie. In the 1989 Copa Libertadores, Internacional started poorly; they managed to progress to the Round of 16 but only after finishing third in their group, winning only two matches, drawing once and losing three. However, that would change in the knockout stages as Inter defeated five-times Libertadores winners Peñarol 1-2 in Montevideo and 6-2 in Porto Alegre. The quarterfinals saw the team face off against Brazilian champions Bahia in a rematch of the Brasileirao finals they disputed a few months earlier; this time, Internacional beat Bahia 1-0 at home and ground out a 0-0 draw to progress to the semifinals and exact revenge on the tricolor de aço. The semifinals had Internacional face off against a tough opponent: Olimpia, who were the reigning champions of Paraguay. Olimpia, who were winners of the 1979 Copa Libertadores, were blossoming in their second golden era with players such as Ever Hugo Almeida, Gabriel González, Adriano Samaniego, and star Raul Vicente Amarilla, all coached by legend Luis Cubilla. The first match took place in Asunción; Inter managed to win 0-1 and were full of confidence in the return leg back home. However, Olimpia managed a spirited comeback and won the return leg 2-3 silencing the torcidas at the Beira-Rio. Inter even had a penalty kick in their favor, which was failed to convert into goal. Since the aggregate was tied at 3-3, a penalty shootout ensued to decide the finalist, and Olimpia won 3-5, eliminating the Colorados. This elimination has been dubbed by fans as "O desastre do Beira-Rio". The fourth star In 1992, Internacional won its fourth national title, the Brazilian Cup, against Fluminense. The first leg in Rio de Janeiro was a 2-1 defeat. The return leg before a packed Beira-Rio saw the team coached by Antônio Lopes come back to win 1-0. The club secured the title with the away goals rule. Copa Libertadores and afterwards Under the leadership of chairman Fernando Carvalho Inter entered the new millennium seeking renewal from their youth teams. The club won four state titles in a row, from 2002 to 2005. The club modernized all its departments and prepared for a new football era. The South American Cup meant a return to the world stage and prepared the team for contesting the Copa Libertadores title. The campaign included eight wins, six draws, and just one defeat, to Ecuador's Liga Deportiva Universitaria in the quarter-finals. To win the title, Internacional had to move past two clubs that had won the tournament three times - Uruguay's Club Nacional de Fútbol and São Paulo, who were the defending champions. Against São Paulo, Internacional arguably won the title away in the first leg. Stunning the 80,000 são-paulinos attending the match at the Morumbi stadium, Rafael Sóbis scored twice in the second half before defender Edcarlos scored for São Paulo. Internacional needed just a draw in the second leg at home, and they left the pitch as South American champions for the first time. Striker Fernandão, who, along with Tinga, scored in the final match at the Beira-Rio stadium, was one of the 14 players finishing as top scorer of the Libertadores, with five goals. He was voted Man of the Match against São Paulo and won a Toyota Corolla as the prize. Fernandão put the car up for auction and gave the money to charity organizations. Internacional competed in the 2006 FIFA Club World Cup and won it. But the next biggest highlight of the club, after the Libertadores victory, was the 2007 Recopa Sudamericana. Amidst all the victories in 2006, International had a bad start to the 2007 season. But to close this winning cycle with a triumph, Inter won the Recopa Sudamericana as they defeated Mexican club Pachuca with a final score of 5-2. In the first game in Mexico, the team had a good performance but was defeated 2-1. Alexandre Pato opened the scoring. In the second match, supported by over 51,000 fans crammed into Beira-Rio, Inter beat the opponent by a score of 4-0 - the biggest win of the competition's history. Bicampeão: Inter's success culminates with the greatest prize After the Recopa triumph, Internacional struggled to refill the ranks left after the triumphant generation of 2006; the club finished in 11th place in the Série A, which was barely enough to allow Internacional to participate in the 2008 Copa Sudamericana. In 2008, Internacional won their state championship and participated in a friendly tournament called Dubai Cup 2008. In the same year, Internacional won the Copa Sudamericana, beating Argentine side Estudiantes de La Plata, becoming the first Brazilian winners of the trophy. Internacional repeated the Copa Sudamericana title; finished in a much-improved 6th place in the national league; retained their state title; reached the finals of the Copa do Brasil (the best finish the club has had since 1999); and won the Suruga Bank tournament. On April 2, 2009, Inter launched its third uniform celebrating its Centenary, with a golden shirt, red shorts and red socks. The golden shirt represented the glories won in their history. On August 2009, English club Tottenham announced that a partnership was completed between the two clubs. The team performed extremely well on the 2009 Brazilian Championship, finishing as runner-ups to Flamengo by 2 points. With this 2nd place, Internacional qualified to participate, once again, in the 2010 Copa Libertadores. Internacional was the top-seed of Group 5, which also contained Ecuador side Deportivo Quito and Emelec, as well as Cerro from Uruguay. Internacional finished first in their group, winning their three home matches and tying their away games, no least thanks to figures such as Kléber, Alecsandro, Giuliano and Argentine midfielder Andrés D'Alessandro. This saw the Colorados face off against Argentine champions Banfield; the series finished in a tight 3-3 scoreline, with Kléber's away goal in Banfield enough to send them through to the quarterfinals. In that stage, Internacional faced reigning champions Estudiantes, in a rematch of the 2008 Copa Sudamericana Finals. Despite dominating most of the first leg played in Porto Alegre, Internacional only managed a 1-0 win. In Argentina, Estudiantes were winning 2-0 until the 88th minute, when Giuliano, Internacional's star goalscorer, put the ball in the net to give Inter a much needed goal and see them through to the semifinals to meet São Paulo, in a rematch of the finals four years earlier. Again, Internacional only managed a 1-0 win at home despite dominating the game, and in São Paulo Alecsandro scored the decisive, away goal that saw Inter go through to their third final ever of the competition. Internacional won their second Copa Libertadores title after they defeated Guadalajara 1-2 in the first leg and 3-2 in the second leg to clinch a 5-3 aggregate win. This victory gave Internacional the right to compete once again in the 2010 FIFA Club World Cup, with the goal of repeating the 2006 feat and becoming one of the very few Brazilian soccer clubs to have won the World Cup twice. However, they were this time eliminated in the semi-final by the Congolese side TP Mazembe, the African champions, in a 0-2 upset that completely stunned Brazilian soccer specialists and fans, and also most international soccer observers."TP Mazembe make history to reach Club World Cup final". BBC Sport (British Broadcasting Corporation). 14 December 2010. Archived from the original on 25 January 2011. http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/africa/9287537.stm. Retrieved 10 January 2011. Crests File:SCInternacionalFirstCrest.JPG|First crest, foundation. File:SCIneternacional1977Crest.jpg|Crest used to celebrate the second national title File:SCIneternacional1980Crest.jpg|Crest used to celebrate the third national title File:SCInternacional1993Crest.JPG|Crest used to celebrate the Copa do Brasil File:SCIneternacional2006Crest.jpg|Crest used to celebrate the 2006 Libertadores File:SCIneternacional2007Crest.jpg|Crest used to celebrate the 2006 FIFA Club World Cup File:Sport Club Internacional 2009.svg|Current crest, created for the club's centenary Supporters Ultras *Guarda Popular Colorada - Official Web Site: http://guardapopular.com.br/ Anthem Internacional's anthem was composed by Nélson Silva, in 1957, and is called Celeiro de Ases (meaning "Factory of Aces"). Current squad First team Players with Dual Nationality * Andrés D'Alessandro * Muriel * Mario Bolatti Youth and reserves team Out on loan Jeju United}} Atlas}} Coaching staff *Coach : Dunga *Assistant Coach : Andrey Lopes *Goalkeeping Coach : Rogério Maia *Fitness Coach : Paulo Paixão *Fitness Coach Coordinator : Élio Carravetta *Assistant Fitness Coach : Flávio Soares *Club Doctors : Carlos Poisl, Guilherme Caputo, Luiz Crescente, Paulo Goldenfum *Physiotherapists : Mauren Manzur, Rodrigo Rossato *Masseurs : Paulo Renato Avis da Silva '('Banha), Juarez Quintanilla Noted players * [[Abigail Conceição de Souza|'Abigail' de Souza]] * [[Adão Nunes Dormelles|'Adãozinho' Dormelles]] * [[Alex Raphael Meschini|'Alex' Meschini]] * [[Aloísio Pires Alves|'Aloísio' Alves]] * [[João Batista da Silva (footballer)|João Batista]] * [[Bodinho|Nilton Bodinho]] * [[Fabian Guedes|Fabian Bolivar]] * [[Branco (footballer)|Cláudio Ibrahim Branco]] * [[Hércules Brito Ruas|Hércules Brito]] * [[Luís Carlos Melo Lopes (Caçapava)|Luís Carlos Caçapava]] * [[Alberto Zolim Filho|Alberto Carlitos]] * [[Paulo César Carpegiani|Paulo César Carpegiani]] * [[Daniel Carvalho da Silva|Daniel Carvalho]] * [[Marcos Venâncio de Albuquerque|Marcos Ceará]] * [[Christian Correa Dionisio|Jesus Christian]] * [[Claudiomiro Estrais Ferreira|'Claudiomiro' Ferreira]] * [[Clemer|'Clemer' Melo]] * [[André Cruz|André Cruz]] * [[Dadá Maravilha|'Dadá' Maravilha]] * [[Leandro Damião|Leandro Damião]] * [[Dunga|Carlos Dunga]] * [[Edimo Ferreira Campos|'Edinho' Ferreira]] * [[Fabiano Eller|Fabiano Eller]] * [[Luís Carlos Machado (Escurinho)|Luís Carlos Escurinho]] * [[Paulo Roberto Falcão|Paulo Roberto Falcão]] * [[Fernandão|'Fernandão' Costa]] * [[Adriano Gabiru|Adriano Gabiru]] * [[Gainete|Carlos Gainete]] * [[Mauro Galvão|Mauro Galvão]] * [[Gérson da Silva|'Gérson' da Silva]] * [[Gilmar Rinaldi|'Gilmar' Rinaldi]] * [[Giuliano Victor de Paula|'Giuliano' de Paula]] * [[Gonçalves (footballer)|Marcelo Gonçalves]] * [[Pedro Iarley|Pedro Iarley]] * [[Marcos Antônio de Lima|Marcos Índio]] * [[Jair Gonçalves Prates|'Jair' Prates]] * [[Carlos Kluwe|Carlos Kluwe]] * [[Larry Pinto de Faria|'Larry' Pinto de Faria]] * [[Mahicon Librelato|Mahicon Librelato]] * [[Fabio Luciano|Fabio Luciano]] * [[Lucimar Ferreira da Silva|'Lúcio' Ferreira da Silva]] * [[Luiz Ribeiro Pinto Neto (Lula)|Luiz Lula]] * [[Aílton Corrêa Arruda|Aílton Manga]] * [[Flávio Minuano|Flávio Minuano]] * [[Olavo Rodrigues Barbosa (Nena)|Olavo Nena]] * [[Nilmar Honorato da Silva|'Nilmar' Honorato da Silva]] * [[Alexandre Rodrigues da Silva|Alexandre Pato]] * [[Marinho Peres|Marinho Peres]] * [[Sylvio Pirillo|Silvio Pirilo]] * [[Renan Brito Soares|'Renan' Brito Soares]] * [[Fábio Rochemback|Fábio Rochemback]] * [[David Russowski|David Russowsky Russinho]] * [[Sandro Raniere|'Sandro' Raniere]] * [[Rafael Sóbis|Rafael Sóbis]] * [[Claudio Taffarel|Claudio Taffarel]] * [[Taison Barcellos Freda|'Taison' Freda]] * [[Tesourinha|Osmar Tesourinha]] * [[Paulo César Fonseca do Nascimento|Paulo César Tinga]] * [[Valdomiro Vaz Franco|'Valdomiro' Vaz Franco]] Argentina * [[Roberto Abbondanzieri|Roberto Carlos Abbondanzieri]] * [[Mario Bolatti|Mario Bolatti]] * [[Andrés D'Alessandro|Andrés D'Alessandro]] * [[Jesús Dátolo|Jesús Dátolo]] * [[Sergio Goycochea|Sergio Goycochera]] * [[Pablo Guiñazú|Pablo Guiñazú]] * [[José Villalba|José Villalba]] Chile * [[Elías Figueroa|Elías Figueroa]] Colombia * [[Wason Rentería|Wason Rentería]] * [[Fabián Vargas|Fabián Vargas]] Ecuador * [[Luis Bolaños|Luis Bolaños]] Paraguay * [[José de La Cruz Benítez|José de La Cruz Benítez]] * [[Julio César Enciso|Julio César Enciso]] * [[Roberto Fernández|Roberto Fernández]] * [[Carlos Gamarra|Carlos Gamarra]] * [[Diego Gavilán|Diego Gavilán]] Uruguay * [[Diego Aguirre|'Diego Aguirre' Camblor]] * [[Oscar Aguirregaray|Oscar Aguirregaray]] * [[Diego Forlán|'Diego Forlán' Corazo]] * [[Rubén Paz|'Rubén Paz' Márquez]] * Julio Pérez * [[Gonzalo Sorondo|'Gonzalo Sorondo' Amaro]] Players Statistics *All time Top Scorers *All time most appearances *Brazilian Championship Top Scorers *Brazilian Championship most appearances Noted coaches Honours International *'Copa Libertadores (2)': 2006, 2010 *'Copa Sudamericana (1)': 2008 *'Recopa Sudamericana (2)': 2007, 2011 *'FIFA Club World Cup (1)': 2006 *'Suruga Bank Championship (1):' 2009 National titles *'Campeonato Brasileiro Série A (3)': 1975, 1976, 1979 *'Copa do Brasil (1)': 1992 State titles *'Campeonato Gaúcho (41)': 1927, 1934, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, 1945, 1947, 1948, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1955, 1961, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1978, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1991, 1992, 1994, 1997, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2012 Friendly titles *'Joan Gamper Trophy (ESP): 1' ::1982 *'Kirin Cup (JAP): 1' ::1984 *'Dubai Cup (UAE): 1' ::2008 *'Wako Denki Cup (JAP): 1' ::1992 *'Torneio Costa do Sol (ESP): 1' ::1983 *'Torneio Costa do Pacífico (CAN): 1' ::1983 *'Torneio Viña del Mar (CHI): 2' ::1978, 2001 *'Rangers International Tournament (SCO): 1' ::1987 Youth titles *'Eurovoetbal (NED): 1' ::2006 *'Campeonato Brasileiro Sub-23 (Under-23 Cup): 1' ::2010 *'Campeonato Brasileiro Sub-20: 1' ::2006 *'Nike Cup (Under-15 World Championship): 1' ::2000 *'Porto Seguro Cup: 1' ::2008 *'Copa 2 de Julho: 2' ::2007, 2008 *'Copa Macaé de Juvenis: 3' ::2000, 2001, 2005 *'Brazilian Under-20 champions at Copa São Paulo de Juniores: 4' ::1974, 1978, 1980, 1998 *'Copa Santiago de Futebol Juvenil: 11' ::1990, 1992, 1993, 2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 *'Punta Cup: 1' ::2010 References External links *Official Website *Fans Website *Fans Website *Fans Website Category:Sport Club Internacional Category:Football clubs in Rio Grande do Sul Category:Sports in Porto Alegre Category:Association football clubs established in 1909 Category:1909 establishments in Brazil ar:نادي إنترناسيونال bg:Спорт Клуб Интернасионал ca:Sport Club Internacional da:Sport Club Internacional de:SC Internacional el:Σπορτ Κλαμπ Ιντερνασιονάλ et:Sport Club Internacional es:Sport Club Internacional eo:Sport Club Internacional fa:باشگاه ورزشی اینترناسیونال fr:Sport Club Internacional gl:Sport Club Internacional ko:SC 인테르나시오나우 id:SC Internacional it:Sport Club Internacional he:מועדון ספורט אינטרנסיונל la:SC Internacional lv:SC Internacional lt:Sport Club Internacional mn:Интернасьонал (хөлбөмбөгийн баг) nl:SC Internacional ja:SCインテルナシオナル no:Sport Club Internacional pl:S.C. Internacional pt:Sport Club Internacional ro:Sport Club Internacional ru:Интернасьонал simple:S.C. Internacional sr:ФК Интернасионал fi:Sport Club Internacional sv:Sport Club Internacional tr:SC Internacional uk:Інтернасьйонал zh:國際體育會